Bardock versus King Vegeta!
by Hipster Bardock
Summary: Bardock versus King Vegeta! Winner becomes King of The Saiyans!


Short Fanfic: Bardock versus King Vegeta

{As the scene slowly came in to reveal a large arena with literally thousands of cheering Saiyans, all of who were intently watching two lone warriors face off against each other in a silent stare down to see who would make the first move. One Saiyan being King Vegeta, current leader of the Saiyan Race who lead them to victory in the Saiyan-Tuffle war many years ago.. and the other being Bardock, leader of a small Low Class group of Saiyans who managed to spread fear throughout the entire universe to those who heard there names. Rumor had it that Bardock had come to surpass King V in power due to him constantly going on missions and returning in a near death state, which would activate the Saiyan's special ability to grow even stronger everytime they almost die in battle. King V, who spent most of his time sitting on his throne realized if he didn't deal with the Bardock now, he would eventually overthrow him for the throne. So he issued a challenge, leading to this very moment. Winner would become the King of The Saiyans, and decide the loser's fate.}

"Hm…" King V continued to stare to the opposite side of the ring at the very man who he thought threatened his position of rolyalty amongst the Saiyan Race. Bardock, who seemed to be mentally preparing himself for the upcoming battle between the two.

"Bardock!" King V shouted his name, hushing the crowd of Saiyans into silence who starined to hear every word he said; not wanting to miss one bit of the match. "It's Saiyan tradition to let the weaker opponent attack first." This caused the crowd of Saiyans who were watching to let loose a small uproar of laughter, bringing a smirk to King V's face which quickly disappeared when he saw Bardock laughing.

"Oh?.. Well, then I guess you better come then. I don't have all day." This snapped the crowd into silence, intently watching King V who's face had turned a light shade of red; clenching his fist slightly as he let loose a menacing growl; speaking in a tone filled with malice as he said. "Cocky Low Class.." And with that, he charged.

Launching off the heel of his right foot, King V quickly began to rush Bardock who had pulled into defensive stance; losing the amused expression on his face as he began to study his movements. Once King V had reached stone throwing distance from Bardock, he quickly extended his left hand before unleashing a rapid burst of ki blast which he would follow up by throwing a quick right hook toward the face of the scarred Saiyan.

Bardock, who was anticipating the ki blast raised his right hand, allowing a small amount of ki to infuse into it to increase his defensive power right before the ki blast reached him. Once they did, Bardock quickly raised his hand; slapping all of the ki blast to the side which smashed into the arena floor before erupting in a small explosion, but by that point, King V had managed to connect his right hook with the unprepeared Bardock who slid back a good 2-3 yards before coming to a stop with his head lowered.

"Is that it!? This is what I feared might take my throne?!" King V shouted this to nobody, seeing to talk to himself as he let out a loud laugh which was heardby everyone all throughout the arena, falling silent after about 30 seconds of doing so. "This.. is pathetic. I ca-" His words were cut off when he suddenly found himself being thrown backwards by a strong haymaker from the grinning Bardock who stood right where he just was.

"Don't underestimate me, King V. I was only testing to see how strong you were.. if that's the best you can do.. then you and I might as well consider this match over. You're outclassed by a Low Class, and I won." Bardock said this in a nonchalant tone with his eyes trained on King Vegeta who was currently letting loose yet another growl before shouting. "I AM KING VEGETA, THE ELITE OF THE ELITE! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" He then began to chargeforward in a fit of rage at Bardock, who again pulled into a defensive stance to prepare for the incoming Saiyan.

King V, who had reached Bardock at this point, began to throw wild but strong jabs/hooks at Bardock who was weaving through the attacks with a slight look of annoyance on his face. "Give up, already!" Bardock shouted this right as he ducked a left hook from King V who left himself wide upon, springing up from the crouching stance to deliever a strong upward punch to the gut of the bearded Saiyan. Following that, he took a step back before again closing the already small distance between the two to deliever another haymaker directly to his jaw which sent him flying to the side into the arena wall; hitting it hard enough for his entire body to be embedded in it, his head now hanging limp.

"…" Bardock turned to face the now wide eyed crowd of Saiyans before raising his hand up into the air, right as the arena erupted into an uproar of cheers.

[BARDOCK WON!]

[BARDOCK IS KING!]

[BARDOCK! BARDOCK! BARDOCK! BARDOCK!]

Bardock couldn't help but grin as the Saiyans continued to cheer for him, allowing a small chuckle to escape him before throwing his head back to let loose a roar. One that signified the succesful, upcoming future of the Saiyan Race..


End file.
